Lost
by clarkkentsbabygirl
Summary: When a young girl arrives at Chloe's doorstep with shocking news, how will she take it. Will this girl have some secrets of her own. Takes place mid 2nd season.


Lost

Summary- when a mysterious girl arrives at Chloe's doorstep bringing shocking news. How will Chloe accept the new comer who may have some secrets herself?

Takes place mid-second season.

Disclaimer- I don't own Smallville, I can only fantasize about owning Tom Welling

Danielle starred out the window of the Grey Hound bus that she had been placed on minutes before. Tears streamed down her cheek. She was leaving the only place she had ever known, Metropolis. She was born and raised in the city and was being shipped off to Hicksville. She knew no one and was scared. She was a ten year old being thrown out into the world, where she knew no one. It was 5 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, she thought about falling back to sleep, since she hadn't slept much the past couple of weeks but decided to stay awake to say good-bye to the city she loved.

A little over three hours passed before the bus finally came to a halt, jerking her forward. She stood up and lifted her arms over her head and stretched as she glanced out the window. A look of disappointment and intimidation fell across her face. She finally walked out into the aisle, grabbed her backpack from the overhead compartment and ventured toward the exit.

8888888

Lana was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of juice and reading an article in '_The Smallville Ledger'_. She only had a few minutes before she left for her shift at the Talon. When she was startled out of her trance by the sound of the doorbell. She put the paper down and walked to the door.

"Hello?" she asked politely

"Umm…I'm a…I'm looking for Chloe and Gabe Sullivan. A-are you Chloe?" Asked the young girl at the doorstep.

"No, I'm Lana. Mr. Sullivan's at work but Chloe's upstairs. Please come in and I'll go get her for you." Said Lana, the young girl nodded and stepped into the house, and watched Lana walk up the steps.

Minutes, later Lana and a blonde with short spunky hair descended down the stairs.

"I believe you were looking for me. I'm Chloe." She said as she extended her hand.

"Hi. Chloe, I'm Dannie, Danielle Levin." Dannie paused and grabbed a white envelope from her orange backpack. "Um… I really don't know how to say this…" tears were know forming in the young girl's eyes. "I'm…I'm your sister."

Chloe starred at Dannie blankly for a couple seconds before Lana broke her trance. "Chloe are you alright?"

"Yeah, umm… I'm sorry Dannie but there must be some kind of mistake, I haven't seen my mother since I was five years old. And..and what did you say your last name was?"

"Levin." Responded the young girl.

"Oh my gosh!" whaled Chloe as she plopped herself down on the sofa. " Levin is my mother's maiden name."

"She gave me this to give to you. She told me it would explain everything." Said Dannie as she handed Chloe the envelope.

"Wait she's still alive. How come she hasn't contacted me sooner, I mean why did she leave in the first place?"

"I don't know why she left, but soon after she did she found out she was pregnant with me. She couldn't bring herself to come back. So I grew up in Metropolis."

"Is that all you know? Where is she now?"

"Chloe maybe if you read the letter you'll get more answers." Suggested Lana

"I don't even know if I want to read this. She writes me a letter and expects me to understand! Why couldn't she just come and explain it to me…in person." Questioned a still shocked and emotional Chloe

"I don't know. She didn't tell me about you until she got sick."

"Sick? What do you mean sick."

"Our mom's sick. She's is in a mental institution." Explained Dannie tearfully. Chloe who was also crying walked up and embraced her newly found sister.

I hope you like it. The idea just popped into my head and I figured why not give it a shot. I don't think they ever mentioned Chloe's mom's name. First or last so I just made one up. Please review tell me what you think!


End file.
